Back One Day: Part 1
by Smudge1
Summary: What if Darth Vader could live another day as Anakin Skywalker?


Diclaimer: Unfotunately I was not smart enough to think up the SW universe,   
so I just weep about it :*(   
  
Note: I've decided to take a break from my SW humor phase and stick this   
first part of a soon-to-be-long-story!!   
  
  
  
  
Space. It was cold--no he didn't say that. Someone else had, if only he could   
remember. Someone warm, no not warm. A warm smile, that had put the tatooine   
suns to shame. That person was there, like a shadow in the corner of his eye   
and anytime that his other self begged him to look, she had ran off, afraid   
of him. He caught himself--yes, he had said SHE. Lord Vader had been through   
much. War, murder, fights, fire, pain--but none it, no matter how large in   
measurement, could supress her from his memory forever. Not Vader's memory,   
that man, who he had perished into the depths of his blackened soul, never to   
peek with blue eyes again.   
  
Darth Vader took another look at the vast space that lay before him in the   
bridge of his Star Destroyer. It's black canvas was studded with gems of   
worlds that bowed before the secluded form of his master, their Emperor.   
"Inform me when we reach the system." his voice cold, crisp and frightening.   
As it had always been. "Yes, my Lord." Vader strode back to his personal   
quarters, he needed time alone. Although he knew that too much time alone   
would try to make the other swim to the top of his mind, making   
something-anything remind Vader of how it used to be. But not even the power   
of the other could do it, he had buried him too deep in guilt and remorse.  
  
Sitting in his breathing chamber he commanded the droid to remove his mask and breathing apparatus. Glancing at the pitiful creature's face that he had become, Vader snarled inside. He would find his son at any cost, make him pay for the damage Obi-Wan had done, revenge her. He self-consciously listened to his broken breath echoing through the chamber. Here, he could move around without being restrained by his suit. He also noted, that it was beginning to become extremely hot, the air was hung with the underscent of fire, or maybe it was just his memory. He never cared for fire, not anymore. His ears rang with screams, he could not stop them. They cried for mercy and symapthy, people he had never met before, they came and went, and then would come again. Lord Vader's anger became swelled up like a sponge and soon he would have to let it go--but he was going somewhere else. He saw a blue light ahead, it came closer and Vader could only watch nervously as it enveloped him, then there was darkness.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Anakin, wake up. Anakin....." a soft, female voice soaked with concern and care spoke through the darkness. That name-how dare this person speak it. How would this person even know who Skywalker was-he would not let them get away with it. Calling the anger and hate that surrounded him, swimming in it he lashed out. Quickly standing up, he gave the woman a fright and she screamed as he stood up. Force pushing her into the wall, Anakin took advantage of her distraction to notice his surrondings. The room was luxirous with furniture and paraphenelia that only could be antiques of the Old Republic. Wherever he was, his company was extremely wealthy to afford things of the past. His eyes followed the wood carvings that lined the walls, they were beautiful curvitures, some how telling a story with it's spiraling body. Anakin could slightly read the strange language carved and one symbol stood out like a beacon. It was the symbol of the Naboo government. "No...It can't be. I'm...I'm.." Anakin stumbled for words as he saw himself in the mirror. No hideous, disfurgered face and crippled, bruised body reflected, pefect tan skin, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes accompanied by a body with all it's limbs in tact and perfect order, covered by a jedi cloak. He turned to the woman who was dumbfounded by his viloence. She was beautiful with light brown hair highlighted with golden strands. Her eyes were a azure blue and her skin was ivory, she wore a lavender gown that touched the white, stone floor. Anakin knew her, she was a good friend, she was....."Rabe, I'm sorry. I--I didn't mean to."   
  
The handmaiden and good friend of Her gave a lopsided grin, "I know I'm not your wife--but surely I don't resemble a mandalorian that much Ani. i'm not that ugly--at least I hope..." Anakin laughed, something he had long forgotten to do, but know he did it with such ease, it was refreshing. "Come on Skywalker, Mrs. Big-Time-Always-On-Time-Senator is going to kill us if were are another moment late." Rabe lightly grabbed his arm and led him outside into the hallway of the Theed Palace. It was just like he remembered, beautifully made, just like all Naboo artifacts and buildings. In the Grand Hall of the palace, servants bustled about seeming to be preparing for a party of some sort. "NO! Who ordered yellow!?! It's supposed to be white!!" a squealing voice echoed through the stone room. Anakin stopped dead in his tracks--there she was. Just standing right there!! So close, only a few more steps and he would be able to hold her again--but his legs would not permit him to move. Vader would not permit him to move. Senator Padme turned and her amber brown eyes lit up when she saw him, "ANI!!!!!! Your home!!" She ran to him and wrapped her fragile arms around his waist, and she buried her face in his chest. Vader thought he would melt right there, no matter how hard his heart was, Vader stood no chance against Skywalker's wife's charms.   
  
"I've missed you so much!" Padme whispered against his ear and then she kissed him passionately. At that moment, Dark Lord of the Sith Vader had died, for now.   



End file.
